


Ghost Crush

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A ghost story but not really., Alex is a ghost or is she?, F/F, I promise no one actually dies in this fic, halloween fic, they just think she’s dead.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Based upon a prompt I found on tumblr: “What do you do when a ghost has a crush on you? Asking for a friend.”After a routine call to investigate signs of activity in an abandoned house, Maggie realizes that she is being haunted by a ghost. A rather friendly lady ghost. But what if there is more to the story than what meets the eye? Later the next day, Maggie runs into Kara and discovered that her ghost friend is someone she thought that she had lost years before and isn’t actually a ghost at all. Can Maggie and Kara rescue Alex from the place where she has been trapped these past three years before it’s too late?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy my version of a ghost story. I’m a wimp when it comes to scary things so this is about a ghostly as I can get. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie came strolling quickly into the coffee shop. Lucy was behind the counter, wiping down the surfaces. She looked up and gave Maggie a nod as she opened the door and came inside.  


“Hey, Mags. What’s up, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Lucy commented worriedly.  


That statement seemed to make Maggie’s normally tan cheeks pale even further. “Um...” She paused and looked around the coffee shop, and seeing that it was mostly empty for this late in the day, added quietly, “I have a problem.”  


Lucy set down her cleaning rag and bottle of spray and looked at her friend, giving Maggie her full attention. “Okay, spill. It’s not Marconi is it...because I told you to report that guy a long time ago.”  


Maggie shook her head. “Nope, HR finally caught up with him. He has to go through sensitivity training and spend a few months working in the property room.”  


“Ooh nice... hopefully that will teach him.”  


Maggie shrugged. “Probably not, but that just puts him a few months closer to early retirement. Anyway... work isn’t the issue.”  


“Then what’s up?” Lucy reached over and took her hand. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?”  
“Right... um...” Maggie shifted nervously. “What do you do when a ghost has a crush on you? Asking for a friend.”  


Lucy stared at her for a long moment. “Let me guess you are the friend.”  


Maggie rolled her eyes. “That is what you are choosing to focus on.... not the fact that I saw a ghost and I think it’s following me and flirting with me.” She paused. “Although it’s hard to tell since it can’t speak.”  


Lucy came around the counter and pulled her to an empty table. “Sit, and start at the beginning. Where did you see a ghost?”  


Maggie sighed, and rubbed her chin, wondering where to start. “Um, I got a call last night to go check out that abandoned house on 5th Street. Do you know it?”  


“The one that burned down from that explosion two years or so ago, yeah?”  


“Well, dispatch said that there were reports of lights and strange sounds coming from it. Figured some kids were using it to set up a halloween prank or something. So I went to check it out. Empty as can be... no signs of foul play or that anyone been there at all. Electricity wasn’t turned on or anything. I had to use my flashlight to look around. I was in the basement when I saw a flash something move behind me.” She paused and took a breath.  


“I thought it was just a rat or something, or my own goddamn imagination, but no, it was a person, but unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. She was translucent, shimmering. I tried to reach out and touch her but my hand went right through like a hologram. I thought it was a prank, but there was nothing down there. The room was empty and I checked all of the walls for hidden projectors or anything and there was nothing. This woman was somehow real but yet not.”  


Lucy shook her head. “There must be some explanation. Right, Ghosts don’t exist.”  


“That’s what I figured, but this woman is following me. I saw her at a crime scene standing near the wall, then I saw her in the bathroom at the station. It doesn’t make any sense. She smiles at me and reaches out her hands for me, and gestures and mouths something that I can’t quite understand.” Maggie rubbed her temples. “She doesn’t appear sinister, but I don’t like it.”  


Lucy looked around the coffee shop. “Do you see her here now?”  


Maggie looked around too. “No, but it’s like she flickers in and out of existence. One minute she’s crystal clear in front of me and then like static parts of her grow fuzzy and then she fades altogether only to reappear a few moments later or hours later looking normal, for lack of a better word again. It makes no sense.” There was something about her that was familiar, something that seemed to nudge her in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was.  


They were silent for a moment and seeing that Maggie was shaking slightly, Lucy moved back behind the counter to make her some tea. She handed Maggie the soothing cup of peppermint tea and sat back down at the table. Maggie held it in both hands and took a sip and tried to calm her mind. Somehow talking about wasn’t as cathartic as she thought.  


Lucy went to ask her a question, but Maggie shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I feel crazy, and I just need to think about something else for a while.” She sighed and took another sip of the tea. “What’s going on with you and James?”  


Lucy smiled and nodded at her, before launching into a story about James and her going down to the beach for the weekend and about getting to see a whale up close and personal. Maggie relaxed and focused on the story and soon for the moment all thoughts of her ghost problem left her. But neither one of them saw the ghostly form of a woman that was sitting at a table a few feet behind them watching them silently with ghostly brown eyes. 

Kara slammed the door to her office, and roughly walked down the hallway towards the building’s exit. Something had changed; she was sure of it, although she wasn’t sure what. Usually if she went to the house on 5th Street around midnight on the 29th day of the month, Alex would be there. It was some kind of strange cycle that she couldn’t quite figure out. But last night there was nothing. She was worried and a part of her feared that Alex was finally gone for good.  


She pressed her shoulder against the metal door and pressed the bar to open the door and stomped out into the sidewalk. She frowned up at the sky and groaned when big fat water droplets hit her face. Of course it would be raining.  


Grumbling under her breath she reached into her shoulder bag and dug for her umbrella. Her fingers finally wrapped around it and she was about to pull it out when OOF... someone ran into her, or she guessed, she ran into someone.  


They both stumbled. “Hey, watch where you are going!” The other woman yelled.  


Kara looked up and had an angry retort ready on her lips when she realized that she knew the woman. “Sorry... wait... Maggie? Detective Maggie Sawyer?”  


Maggie put her hands on her hips and frowned at her. “Yes, how the hell do you know who I am?”  


Kara didn’t respond. She hadn’t expected to see the other woman here, or at all. But she wasn’t surprised that Maggie didn’t remember her, their meeting had been brief once upon a time. “I’m Kara... Kara Danvers. We met one time at a Science Seminar on Alien Technology. My sister, Alex Danvers gave the talk, I was her assistant then and was fielding questions from the audience. You asked a very interesting and well thought out question about antigravity guns.”  


Maggie’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she remembered that moment.”Wow, you’ve got a good memory. That seminar was 3 years ago.” Then her face grew sad as she remembered hearing the news of what had happened to the elder Danvers sister. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  


Kara shrugged. She had given up a long time ago on trying to convince anyone that her sister wasn’t truly dead. “Thank you.” She said softly. Then remembering that she was standing in the rain in the middle of the sidewalk she reached for her umbrella. “Well, it was nice to see you.”  


“You too.” Maggie said, and turned to keep walking.  


Kara was about to go and continue on her way, when something made her turn, some instinct that she didn’t know how to explain. She turned to watch Maggie leave and got the surprise of her life. Her sister’s face was staring right back at her ghostly and pale, her arm extended, and she was reaching out towards her, her face frozen in a worried expression.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie remembers the night that her and Alex shared and wonders what could have been, while Kara worries that Maggie won’t believe her if she tell her truth. But they are running out of time and Kara decides to give Maggie a chance, for Alex’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Part 2! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always all mistakes are my own!

Maggie continued to walk down the path, her mind spinning. She remembered that seminar from a few years ago, and of course she remembered Alex. How could she not? She felt her cheeks flush. She also remembered their night together and the promise for more that never was to be. Their morning after had been cut short when Maggie got the call that she was going undercover in Gotham. Alex had been understanding, sweetheart that she was, and Maggie vowed to stay in touch when she got back. 

It had been a dark and stormy morning when she opened the Gotham City Times and read about the explosion. She hadn’t remembered that was the address of the house, but now she could see it the inside of it crystal clear in her mind’s eye as it was that night. The neat bookshelves that lined the walls filled with textbooks and journals. Alex’s shy face, giving her a goofy grin when she had found some romantic fiction mixed in. Then those soft hands had glided over hers and guided her to her bedroom and Maggie knew nothing else besides the soft skin and warm heat. 

She bit her lip. Their chemistry had been electric from the start and hearing about Alex’s death had affected her more than she wanted to admit, but then she felt guilty for feeling that way. They had just met and she barely knew the woman, what right did she have to mourn what could have been? 

Shaking her head to dispel the memories she was about to open the door to the precinct, when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her back. She turned to face whoever it was that attacked her and was startled to see that it was Kara. “What...?” 

“What did you do?” Kara’s voice was a growl and filled with anger and fear. 

“What do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about. Let go of me.” 

“No, you did something... this wasn’t supposed to happen this way.” 

Maggie shrugged out of Kara’s grip and gave her a hard stare. “Look, kid... I don’t know what the hell you are talking about. You had better move along before I decide to arrest you for attacking a cop.” 

Kara shook her head. “This doesn’t make any sense. Please tell me have you seen her?” 

“Seen who?” Maggie was suddenly worried about the girl in front of her. It was obvious that she had snapped. 

“My sister... the ghost. Tell me you have seen the ghost.” Kara pleaded. 

Maggie froze. “How the hell do you know about that?” 

“So you did go there, and you saw her, and now she’s loose.” Kara shook her head, and wrung her hands together in a worried gesture. Oh Rao, what do I do now? Help me fix this! 

Maggie gently grabbed Kara’s elbow and pulled her away from the door and further down the sidewalk towards the alley. She pulled Kara into the alley and stood in front of her. “Start from the beginning, what the hell are you talking about?” 

Kara sighed. “The House on 5th Street.. the explosion that happened. Alex was caught in it. She was working on a project and something went wrong. We never were able to find her body and the police, the medical examiner and fire marshal assumed that it was destroyed in the explosion and fire. After the memorial service, I went back to the house to pack up what was salvageable and to lay some flowers in the basement where her office was, She appeared. I thought I was being haunted and it scared the crap out of me. I ran out and didn’t go back for a while, but curiosity got the better of me. She was still there and after some experiments, I figured out that she’s not dead. She’s trapped between dimensions, on a parallel earth.” 

Maggie looked at her like she was speaking another language. “Parallel Earth? What the hell does that mean?” 

Kara was quiet for a moment thinking of how to explain it. Then she looked around. “Can we go somewhere? I think an illustration might help with this explanation.” 

Maggie nodded. “There is a McDonald’s up the street?” 

Kara looked hesitant. “Maybe some place that is a little bit more private?” 

Maggie sighed. “My apartment is just around the corner.” She grabbed Kara’s arm. “Come on.” She said, guiding her out of the alley and down the opposite side of the street.   
  
  
  


Kara waited as Maggie unlocked the door, and held it so that she could pass. Kara put her hands in her pockets as she stood awkwardly in her living room. This was a bad idea... Maggie was just going to think that she was crazy, and would probably recommend that she be committed, again. Kara knew that she couldn’t handle another round of that. And besides, she knew that she wasn’t crazy, it’s just that no one really took the time to listen or to pay attention to the evidence that she was giving. 

Maggie took her jacket off and hung it on a hook. Then she rolled up her sleeves of her blue button down shirt and motioned towards the fridge. “Want a drink? I think that I might need it to get through this conversation.” 

Kara frowned. “No thank you. I don’t drink.” 

“Oh? In recovery? Or do you just choose not to partake?” Maggie asked, pausing with her hand on the beer. She needed to know before getting it out of the fridge, not wanting to cause the other woman any more distress as crazy as she was seeming right now. 

Kara took a breath and took a risk. Somehow despite any evidence to the contrary, she trusted this woman. The fact that Alex had appeared to her and was following her told a lot. 

“Neither, actually I’m an alien.” 

Maggie almost knocked the beer off the shelf. She turned her head and stared into Kara’s eyes. “Say again?” 

“I’m an alien. Kryptonian actually. Alcoholic beverages on this planet don’t affect me, so I don’t see the point in drinking them.” 

Maggie stared for a few seconds longer than took out the beer shaking her head. “Okay, sure.” She reached for the drawer to get the bottle opener, but suddenly the bottle was taken from her hands and then was back again opened this time and Kara was standing right next to her. She had used superhuman speed to grab the bottle with her hand, open it one handed and then sped around the room a few times before returning to her side, all in the span of seconds. 

“Um... alright. I believe you.” Maggie said, taking a shaky sip of the beer. 

“Good, because maybe hopefully you will believe what I have to tell you. Sit down.” 

Maggie moved quietly over to the couch and sat down, looking at Kara expectantly. Kara reached into her bag and dug out a small white board and a marker, illustrating as she talked. 

“Okay, so this world, this dimension as we know it exists in one pocket of space in the universe. But there are other dimensions too, at least 52 of them that we know of so far that coexist with us in the same space. Each earth is different due to the law of probability and chance, and there are infinite worlds of possibility. One this one you are a cop, but on earth 8 you might be a florist, or an astronaut on Earth 10, or a librarian on Earth 44. Things in that world could be totally different than they are here, that even just one different decision can changed your whole life. It’s both fascinating and terrifying to think about.” 

“These Earths all vibrate at different speeds, which is why we usually have no clue that the others exist. But sometimes weird things that happen, I call them dimensional hiccups. Some unknown factor causes some random minute changes in the vibrations and allows the dimensions to intersect. Sometimes people, objects, or even memories bleed from another dimension into this one. Have you ever been doing something and felt and remembered like you’ve done that very thing before?” 

Maggie nodded. “Deja Vu?” 

“Exactly, what you experienced for a brief second was a dimensional hiccup where you and your DoppelGanger on another earth share the same memory. The same thing can also happen In reverse, that people, objects and memories from our Earth can bleed onto the other Earths. That is what I believe happened to my sister. “ 

“How can that happen?” 

“I’m not sure. Sometimes hiccups happen more frequently in certain spots, one of my coworkers calls them anchor points. I like calling them rifts.” Kara paused. She looked at her drawing on the white board of circles and lines. She felt a sudden pang of sadness. She remembered Alex’s giddy face barreling into her office at Catco, excited about both buying her first house and that the land it was on held an anchor point. ‘Multitasking.’ Alex had said. “This way I can work from home away from prying eyes.” Kara remembered shaking her head and urging her sister to be careful. Alex had just smiled and promised that she will. They had spent the next few days making plans and Kara had been excited to see how happy her sister had been. 

“This was Alex’s project. Her father Jeremiah started it when I showed up on their doorstep. He was trying to see if there was a dimension in which Krypton survived so that I could see my family again. But he was killed two years after I arrived. Plane crash of all things. Both of us were devastated. Alex focused everything into learning everything she could about his research and then followed in his footsteps graduating with honors with PhDs in theoretical physics and xenobiology from Caltech and National City University. She started to experiment on her own using her own discoveries and Jeremiah’s research when the explosion happened. We never found a body and I just thought that it had been obliterated in the blast. I didn't check to see if it was a hiccup that had taken her. Until I saw her in that basement a year ago, and ever since I’ve been trying to find a way to bring her back.” 

Maggie took another sip of her beer. She didn’t know what to believe. This just seemed like an elaborate prank. But then at the same time she couldn’t deny what she herself had seen. A ghost, or an echo, or a hiccup or whatever you called it, that had been real. Somehow it was both more frightening but yet also strangely comforting to find out that the ghost or whatever had been Alex. It certainly explained the flirting at least. 

“I want to believe you Kara, but how do I know that this isn’t a prank of some kind?” 

“Because you’ve seen her, you have to know that is real. There is no such thing as a ghost Maggie, and if this was a prank how can you explain me making the ghost appear and reappear around you?” 

“I can’t.” Maggie answered honestly. 

“Then trust me that what I’m telling you is the truth.” 

“So if these hiccups are supposed to be minute changes and flashes, how do you explain Alex getting stuck in another dimension for three years?” 

“She was working on a machine that would be able to allow for cross-dimensional travel, my guess is something went wrong and The machine she was building ended up being both the cause of the explosion and the hiccup. Because the machine either was destroyed or broken she is unable to come back.” Kara took a breath and pulled out a binder from her bag. “But I finally figured out how to duplicate her experiment. If we can figure out what went wrong, maybe we can bring her back?” 

“We? What do you mean we? I’m a cop not a scientist, Kara.” 

“So, I’m a journalist. I figured I left science behind me when my planet got destroyed. I let Alex take the spotlight in that in honor of her father, and pursued a different path, but I know just as much about physics and string theory as Alex does. We learned it in Kindergarten. I just need an extra set of hands to help me, and I thought of you. You seem smart enough, you asked a lot of intelligent questions and you seem to have scientific knowledge working in the Science Division like you do...” 

Maggie almost choked on her spit. “ And what makes you think that I want to get involved in this? Your sister was just someone I met at a conference one time.” The lie tasted bitter in her own mouth. How many years and months had she spent convincing herself of that to no avail? 

Kara’s eyes grew cold. It was strange since Maggie was aware of their glowing heat shimmering behind them, threateningly. “I know you slept together and made plans to go out when you got back. I know that you are the one who leaves flowers on her grave every Memorial Day. I know that she still means something to you, even if you try to deny it.” 

It was Maggie’s turn to feel cold... cold and mad. “What? Were you watching me?” She spat, leaning forward in her chair, ready to spring to her feet. 

“No. Alex told me after you left her house that morning that she was excited to go out with you when you got back from your assignment. And I saw you there last year, purple orchids, which happened to be Alex’s favorite flower, by the way so good choice.” 

Maggie didn’t know what to say. She took a breath and closed her eyes putting her head in her hands. Everything was happening so fast, and this was a lot to process. A part of her wanted to throw Kara out on the street, alien strength aside. But there was a part of her that wondered, what it would be like to have Alex back and to give into the possibility of what might have been. 

As if in answer to that question, both her and Kara jumped when Alex’s ghostly form appeared in front of her. Now that she knew it was real and who it was, the details of her face seemed to pop out and both her and Kara gasped. But then Maggie realized that before Alex seemed excited to see her and was being flirty and at least as happy as one could be trapped in a different dimension, but that wasn’t the case now. Something was going horribly wrong. She looked tired and she was holding her side. She held out her other hand in a pleading gesture as if begging them to either stay away or to come quickly. Maggie tried to take in more details but Alex’s images seemed to fade as quick as she had appeared and both her and Kara looked at each other. 

Maggie sighed and then stood up. “Alright, I’m in... what do you need me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Part 3 will be posted in a few minutes so stay tuned! :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the unexpected help of Winn, Cisco and Barry, Kara and Maggie work quickly to build the machine and to try and discover what went wrong the first time so they can correct it and rescue Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me! I really enjoyed writing this story. I left the ending a little bit open just in case I come back and add some more to this, but for now this is the end of their tale. All mistakes are my own and a special thank you to Devon for helping me with this chapter! :)

“Something’s changed. Alex so far has only be able appear back on this earth after midnight on the 29th day of the month and then for only an hour at a time and only in the basement of the house. But now she’s able to appear and reappear more frequently and in different spots. I’m not sure why, but that’s what I meant by she is loose.” Kara said, putting away her things. 

“Is it me? Did I do something?” Maggie asked, suddenly feeling nervous. She hadn’t meant to make things worse, but she was eager for a chance to correct it. 

“I’m not sure. But I think we should be able to follow the original plan I was making. We need to gather on a night of a full moon which just so happens to be tonight, and try to conduct the same experiment, see if we can figure out what went wrong, fix it and try to bring her back.” 

“This sounds impossible you know.” Maggie said needing to be real for a second. 

Kara sighed and nodded. “I know but I have to try. She’s my sister. She’s the only family I have left.” For a second Maggie caught a glimpse of the enormous pain and grief Kara carried with her and it broke her heart. Quietly she stood up and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her as Kara began to cry. 

Maggie hugged her tightly and after a moment of hesitation rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s alright. Alex would be... no she is proud of you. You are doing everything in your power to find her.” 

“I hope so... I just hope it’s enough.” Kara said softly. She gave Maggie a gentle squeeze and then backed out of the hug and wiped her eyes. “Thank you.” 

Maggie nodded and took a breath. “So what’s the plan?” 

“Give me a few hours to gather what we need and then I’ll meet you at the house, say 7ish?” 

Maggie nodded. “Deal.” 

Kara nodded in reply and shouldered her bag. She headed for the door and then paused before turning around. “Thank you, for helping and for believing in me. It means a lot.” 

Maggie just smiled. “You’re welcome, and don’t worry we got this.” She said trying to be upbeat and encouraging. With a newfound spring in her step, Kara smiled at her, before turning and walking out the door.   
  
  
  


As she pulled up to the abandoned house shortly before seven, Maggie was beginning to worry that they didn’t have this and that the odds were stacked against them. Not only was it a full moon, but she had forgotten in all of the excitement that it was Halloween night of all nights. Already as the sun was setting the neighborhood streets were beginning to fill up with parents, kids and teens dressed in costumes starting their door to door ritual. 

Maggie wasn’t a big fan of the holiday, mostly because bad things always seemed to happen on this night. They got the strangest calls and people took the opportunity to play spooky and sometimes harmful and illegal pranks on one other another. But it wasn’t just that she was a cop, no her lack of love for Halloween night came from her high school days when her fellow classmates in her small town high school decided that it would be fun to toilet paper her Aunt’s house and spray paint nasty graffiti on to her garage doors. 

The police didn’t do anything then, saying that it was just a harmless prank and to this day Maggie wondered if her father had anything to do with the reason that they hadn’t want to press it any further. That was the day that she decided that she would be a cop, even if it meant following in her father’s footsteps if only to take cases like hers more seriously. She shook her head, feeling restless and agitated as she grabbed her bag and after a second of hesitation, her badge and gun and left her car and walked into the house. 

It looked different now, than it had the other day. Now that she knew whose house she was in, she could remember where things were and the cute little things that she had observed during the short time that she had spent here. Maggie hurriedly shoved those thoughts from her mind and told herself to focus. She walked down the steps towards the basement, but only got halfway before she froze. Alex appeared again in front of her, reaching out with a pained expression on her face. She moved closer, brushing her hand against Maggie’s chest, and Maggie wanted to gasp. She couldn’t feel the touch of course, but the idea that Alex wanted to touch her but was unable too, was almost too much. 

She reached back and for a second wondered what it would be like to hold her again. Alex’s eyes appeared devoid of color, but Maggie could remember their warm brown softness. Then she was gone, and Maggie wanted to let out a sob. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me, but we are coming for you okay? We are going to get you back. I promise.” She whispered. Maggie waited for a response wishing and hoping that there would be one. But when none came, she continued on down the stairs.   
  


Kara and three other people she didn’t know were setting up equipment, filling almost every empty space down there as they could so much so that it looked like a mad scientist’s lab. Beakers, test tubes, Bunsen burners, racks and computers and other electronic equipment were everywhere, as well as sample cups and secured chemical jars were lined up across the floor. 

“Hey, Kara.” She said pausing at the foot of the stairs to take in the chaotic but organized scene in front of her. “Who are your friends?” For a second she wondered why Kara need her if she had these three, they sure seemed like they knew what they were doing more than she did. 

“Hey, Maggie. These two are Alex’s former grad students.” She said pointing towards the two younger looking men that seemed to be about her own age. “Winn and Cisco. And the other gentleman over here was one of Alex’s classmates, Barry. Barry helped take over Alex’s old company after everything and Winn and Cisco work there helping to conduct experiments and keep the place running while Barry works at his other job.” 

“Hello. I’m a friend of Alex’s.” Maggie said, moving to shake their hands. 

The guy Kara had pointed to named Winn smiled at her and moved over to eagerly take her hand. “You’re the cop. Alex talked about you a lot.” 

Cisco elbowed him. “Winn!” 

“What it’s the truth!” 

Cisco just shook his head. “Hi, I’m Cisco.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Cisco. Wish it was under different circumstances.” Maggie said softly and the room sobered. 

Barry came over and shook her hand. “Hi, Maggie. I’m Barry.” 

Maggie stared at him for a moment, as he looked familiar. “Have we met before?” 

“Not officially but I’ve seen you in passing. I work at the Crime Lab, I’m a tech there. I just recently relocated back here after living in Central City for a while.” 

Maggie nodded and smiled at him. Yes, exactly that was where she had seen him from the lab. He did good, reliable and efficient work, and he was fast, usually able to get back within days what normally would take weeks, so much so that he earned the nickname the Speedy from her co-workers. Everyone wanted Speedy on their case. 

Maggie was about to say more but Kara interrupted. “Sorry Maggie for not giving up you a heads up, but I didn’t expect these guys to be in town and available and when I went to borrow the equipment said something To them and they all wanted to help.” 

“No problem the more the merrier. Just tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it.” Maggie said. 

Winn turned to her. “Can you plug these in?” He handed a bunch of power cords. “Should be some strips in that box.” He pointed towards a tote. 

Maggie paused. “Do we even have power?” 

Kara nodded. “Technically, I own the building, so I asked had them turn on the power yesterday. I wasn’t going to miss this opportunity.” 

Maggie gave her a thumbs up and continued with her task. It took a few more hours and they were pushing towards nine o'clock when Kara, Barry, Winn and Cisco gathered around the instruments and laptops and began to follow Alex’s experiment instructions from the beginning. 

“So I think I found the problem.” Winn said, looking up from his screen where his algorithm is running simulation tests to determine success or failure rate, which would hopefully save them some time and hopefully prevent an explosion. 

Kara handed her beaker to Barry and her and Maggie joined him at his computer. “What?” 

“Alex used Quantum Plasma to power the portal device. But the calculations she used were way off and there wasn’t enough for a return trip. When the Plasma was used up it made everything else unstable, hence the explosion.” 

Kara frowned looking at the screen. “It makes sense, but there is no way we can find that amount under such short notice. That’s a lot more than CERN has ever made. What else could we use?” 

“Antimatter?” Barry said, looking at them from behind his goggles. 

“Not enough time to gather it.” Cisco said. “Plus you know that stuff is under lock and key.” 

“Yeah.” Barry frowned. 

There was the sound of furious typing as both Winn and Cisco hurriedly searched and did calculations on the fly to try and see if anything else would work. It was ten nerve wracking minutes before Cisco lifted his head. 

“Um, Kara... look at this.” He said, an expression of disbelief on his face. 

Kara quickly moved over to his stations and silently read his screen, and then read it again, and then again, and then a fourth time, not being able to fully comprehend the words in front of her. Oh the irony. She coughed and cleared her throat, trying to swallow down the lump that had formed. 

“What is it?” Maggie asked, moving over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara’s body was like stone beneath her fingers. She was so tense. 

Kara’s voice was barely audible. “Kryptonite. The answer was Kryptonite, all along.” 

Maggie’s eyebrows rose. “A mineral from your home planet?” 

Kara shook her head, a haunted expression crossing her face. “It’s not from my home planet... it is my home planet. Krypton exploded, and bits and pieces spread all throughout the galaxy. It’s dangerous for me in it’s form here, it makes me weak. That’s probably why both Alex and Jeremiah avoided using it.” 

“Kara.” Winn stood up and moved to go to her, but Kara shook her head and took a shaky breath. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Where can we get that on such short notice?” Maggie asked, softly. 

Kara sighed again. “I know someone. Let me make a call.” She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and moved upstairs out of ear shot. The boys all look at each other. “Who is she going to call?” Maggie asked. 

Winn bit his lip, resisting the urge to say what he always said in response to that question, knowing it wasn’t the time or place. He debated whether or not to even answer, but he figured that Maggie had come this far and Kara trusted her, and heck even Alex seemed too. “The Justice League, everyone knows that Batman keeps extra on hand just in case Superman goes rogue.” 

Maggie just blinked at him, absorbing this information. Suddenly it hit her and she shook her head. Wow some detective you are Sherlock. “Wait... this means that Kara is Supergirl.” 

The boys exchanged another look and then Cisco nodded. “Yep.” 

Maggie looked at them closely. “Wait are you all superheroes?” Wait, was Barry, the guy with the nickname of Speedy actually the Flash. The other two she had no idea who they were. 

Winn looked a bit pale. “No.” But his high squeaky voice and the way her pulled at the collar of his shirt gave him away. 

Maggie felt a bit sick. “Wow.” Then she paused again. “Wait is Alex a superhero?” Suddenly she felt very panicked and felt an irrational sense of hurt that Alex had lied to her and kept a secret like that from her. She kicked herself because once again they had just met, her feelings shouldn’t even be that deep. 

Barry shook his head. “Not cape and mask/code name official, but she was a hero to us.” He said softly. 

Maggie sighed and was about to ask more questions when Kara came back down carrying a silver briefcase. 

“That was fast.” Maggie commented, wincing as she realized it was out loud. Kara just chuckled. 

“Superman delivered it, made Batman make sure it was sealed tight. I’m going to need some else to open this.” 

Barry grabbed it and used some of the Speed Force to speed into the far corner. 

Kara looked back from him to Maggie. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag, now. Sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

Maggie just shook her head. “No worries. Wasn’t your secrets to tell. I’m just glad that you are all National City’s side to help protect our citizens. Although remind me sometime that we need to have a chat about your wanton destruction?” 

Kara smiled. “Deal!” The sound of the briefcase opening suddenly seemed so loud in the room. 

Barry clucked his tongue. “Damn Batman is prepared. We got a sample of every color of Kryptonite in here. It’s like looking at a box of crayons.” 

Kara turned to Cisco, rubbing her tummy and trying to ignore the fact that her only weakness was just a few feet away. “Will any Kryptonite work or does it have to be a specific color?” 

Cisco typed for a few minutes. “Blue sparked with a bit of electricity should do the trick.” 

“Done.” Barry said, grabbing the Blue Kryptonite out of the briefcase and closing it securely. 

He looked over at Kara and at Maggie. “Maybe you’d better take her upstairs, while we prepare this Maggie. The further away she is the better.” 

“Done.” Maggie nodded and gently grabbed her arm and led the other woman up the stairs.   
  


“Of all the things it had to be Kryptonite. Rao sure does have a sense of humor sometimes.” Kara said, rolling her eyes. 

“Indeed.” Maggie responded, inferring from that small tidbit that Rao was Kara’s god. If he was anything like the god of this world, Maggie was sure that he did. Although whether it was a good type of humor or bad one, Maggie had yet to figure out. “So you are Supergirl, huh?” 

Kara nodded. 

“What’s that like?” 

Kara smiled. “Amazing. I love using the powers that I have her on earth to help people, solving problems, and defeat the bad guys.” Then her smile dimmed a little. “But it hasn’t been the same since Alex... it’s hard to find joy and meaning when you let down the one person that you love more than anything else in this world and who has been your rock since you arrived. I’ve spent more and more time lately devoting myself to trying to find a way to help her, reading up on science and gathering the resources I would need. But it’s been rough and there’s been a lot of times that I probably should have given up. All I can think about in those moments are that I would be letting Alex down if I did, because she would help me, if our situations were reversed. Plus I thought that I would have to do it alone, No one has believed me yet. Little did I know that I would run into you and find out that Winn, Cisco and Barry have been doing research too and volunteered to help me out. It’s kind of overwhelming.” 

Maggie nodded. “I get that. But look how far we have come. There is always another sunrise on the Horizon.” 

Kara laughed and nudged her with her elbow. “Dork.” 

Maybe but at least you are smiling. Maggie thought to herself. 

“Alright!” Winn yelled up at them from the basement stair. “This looks promising. Come look.” 

Kara and Maggie did, holding hands in support as they walked slowly down the stars. 

It was like a whole new world down there filled with lights of all shapes and colors in every size. All of the equipment was up and running and serving some purpose that Maggie could only hope to keep up with. 

Barry spoke. “ I think we got it converted.” Motioning with his thumb towards where the blue Kryptonite was currently a pile of glowing liquid, a puddle coating the inside of one of the beakers. “Both Winn and Cisco ran the tests.... the odds seem to be in our favor. Just need to throw the switch. Kara, would you do the honors, please?” 

He held up a glowing red button. Kara grinned and then looked towards Maggie. “Together?” She asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Together.” Then on the count of three, they pressed the button. 

For one heart wrenching moment, nothing happened. Another minute, went by and then another and another. Maggie could feel Kara’s tension sky rocket as nothing seemed to happen. But then starting with a thin blue shimmering line just barely visible in the mortar of the brick, a portal began to open along the wall. 

The room crackled with energy as the window into the other dimension began to expand. 

A figure appeared just on the other side, it’s outline just barely visible. Maggie wondered for a second if they were letting in a foe, someone or something other than Alex, but her fears were calmed when Alex stepped through on to their side. 

She looked exhausted and she was thin and a little bit worse for wear, but Maggie knew instantly that it was her Alex and not a hiccup trying to get through from the other side. 

Before Maggie could move, Kara was on her, almost crushing in under the weight of the hug. “Ouch tight.” Alex said, her voice kind of hoarse. Kara immediately let go. 

“Sorry.” Kara said, horrified that she had hurt her, but then Alex pulled her back into the hug and gave her a squeeze. 

“I missed you too Sis.” Alex said softly. 

Kara just smiled, and Maggie realized that the whole room was crying including Alex and herself. She turned to Barry and nodded for him to turn off the machine, not wanting anything else to get through. 

After a few long minutes of hugs Alex back away and turned towards Maggie. Her warm brown eyes fixed on hers, and Maggie felt her heart pound in response. 

“Hi, Alex.” Maggie said, as Alex moved closer. “Are you feeling... oof.” 

Maggie couldn’t even finish the sentence before Alex lips were on hers and the room erupted in cheers. It felt like coming home, the cold spot in her heart that she realized was Alex’s absence began to thaw at Alex’s touch. She never put much stock into the tales of soulmates, but after tonight and witnessing this magic, she was beginning to believe. There would be time to talk about what happened to Alex in the three years of being gone, but now she would follow Alex’s lead and she pressed her lips to Alex’s once more, basking in the unexpected joy and happiness and adventure that life can bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you all have a safe, happy and fun Halloween! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this story by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Parts 2 & 3 will be uploaded shortly so stay tuned! :)


End file.
